Beginning
by Fujikujaku
Summary: Le challenge du mois de Juillet : un drabble par jour pendant 31 jours. Du Shinji x Kisuke à gogo, variant entre du fluff, de l'angst, ou les deux à la fois, au choix. Ça dépendra du moment. Enjoy!
1. Beginning

Beginning

Ça y était. Il ne pouvait pas faire marche-arrière maintenant. Dans quelques minutes la porte allait s'ouvrir et il serait face aux onze autres capitaines de Soul Society, ainsi que le capitaine-commandant lui-même. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa tenue, à son tout nouveau haori qui avait tendance à glisser sur ses épaules et à ses cheveux qu'il avait rapidement coiffé quatre fois de suite en marchant vers la salle de réunion de la Première Division. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être reconnaissant envers Yoruichi ou pas pour lui avoir donné cette chance.

Il savait qu'un grand nombre de shinigamis convoitaient cette place particulièrement élevée ; la grande majorité d'entre eux voyait l'étape de passer capitaine comme étant la consécration de toute leur vie au service de Soul Society, et à sa connaissance, peu d'entre eux refusaient la position quand elle leur était offerte. A vrai dire, qui penserait à refuser une telle chose? Il n'y avait que des avantages à atteindre cet échelon élevé de la hiérarchie : une paie intéressante, du respect, une division et des subalternes. Kisuke n'avait absolument aucun intérêt en ces choses-là. En tant que troisième siège de le Seconde Division, il ne manquait de rien. Et tant qu'on le laissait tranquille de temps en temps pour poursuivre ses intérêts peu compris par ses collègues, alors il n'avait absolument besoin de rien d'autre.

Mais le jour où Yoruichi était venue le voir avec le grand sourire qui indiquait qu'elle avait préparé quelque chose, et qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'il avait été recommandé par six capitaines pour être le nouveau dirigeant de la Douzième Division, il était simplement resté idiot.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, laissant apparaître les ombres découpées sur le sol et qui ne semblaient attendre que lui. Cette fois, c'était certain, Urahara Kisuke devenait capitaine du Gotei 13.

* * *

Partie 1/31

R&R? *oo*


	2. Accusation

Trois jours après sa présentation officielle aux capitaines, Urahara Kisuke était dans ses nouveaux quartiers à regarder un certain inconnu fureter dans ses affaires. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment un inconnu, il s'agissait du capitaine de la Cinquième Division...qui s'était simplement invité sans un mot, avec un grand sourire et une bouteille, et qui avait aussitôt été intéressé par les choses sur les différentes étagères.

Shinji avait joyeusement ignoré les semi-excuses complètement confuses de son nouveau collègue quand à l'état de la pièce (très honnêtement, il n'en avait rien à faire de l'empilement chaotique d'objets, c'était tout à fait pareil dans sa chambre, et bon, ce n'était pas du tout important...) et s'était planté devant l'objet qui lui avait tapé dans l'œ phonographe était couvert d'une fine pellicule de poussière, à part au niveau du bras où il y avait des traces de manipulation, et Shinji l'avait tout réparé d'un geste habitué. Puis il avait ignoré les remerciements de Kisuke, presque terrifiants dans leur sincérité, et avait versé le sake dans les deux premiers verres.

Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'était juste laissé emporter par l'alcool et par l'aura apaisante de Kisuke. Ses doutes quand à la sincérité de l'homme en face de lui disparaissaient avec une vitesse folle, et il se retrouva à lui confier des choses qu'il avait jusqu'à présent gardées que pour lui. Les mots ne venaient pas facilement, c'était compliqué de formuler à voix haute ces petites craintes qui paraissaient si stupides, et pourtant... Pourtant il lui raconta absolument tout sur Aizen, sur ses certitudes, sur ses impressions qui ne pouvaient pas se taire, ne s'interrompant uniquement que pour prendre une longue gorgée du verre que Kisuke remplissait à fur et à mesure de la discussion.

Quand Shinji s'arrêta de parler, la gorge encore sèche, il ne se souvenait pas du tout de ce dont il avait parlé. Probablement rien d'important, vu le que Kisuke le regardait avec toujours le même sourire accueillant, et finalement le capitaine de la Cinquième se leva, un geste vague en guise de salut.

- Faudra s'refaire ça, ok?

- Bien sur, Hirako-taichô. Vous savez où me trouver, après tout.

Shinji lutta contre l'envie de le reprendre à ce sujet et se laissa sortir. Il n'était juste pas conscient du regard trop innocent qui se posait sur lui à ce moment-là ; le regard de celui qui aimait passer pour beaucoup plus idiot qu'il l'était et qui n'oubliait rien de ce qui avait été dit.

* * *

2/31

Et on continue la balade :3


	3. Restless

Shinji se réveilla en pleine nuit, ce qui était complètement inconcevable pour quelqu'un qui avait du mal à se lever avant midi, et ça peu importe s'il s'était couché en début de soirée. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux il reconnaissait le poids du bras d'Aizen qui était négligemment posé sur sa poitrine mais il n'en avait un peu rien à foutre, c'était le même scénario tous les soirs après tout. Il allait se coucher, Aizen le rejoignait quand il avait fini son travail, et ils baisaient un coup avant de s'endormir. Tout était comme d'habitude. Bien que non...en fait à cet instant il en avait beaucoup à foutre, en fait. Parce qu'il venait tout juste de se souvenir de la veille et de ce qu'il avait raconté alors qu'il aurait mieux fait de faire comme d'habitude, justement, et de fermer sa gueule.

Putain de merde...

Il avait tout déballé devant Kisuke après un verre ou deux, sans même se poser une seule question. Il était relativement doué pour lire les gens au premier abord (et il étouffa la petite voix qui lui chuchotait quelque chose à propos du certain lieutenant brun endormi à côté de lui) et il était quasiment certain que vu sa personnalité, le nouveau capitaine ne dirait rien.

Quasiment certain.

Putain...

PUTAIN.

Il se leva d'un bond, peu importe s'il dérangeait le sommeil de son précieux lieutenant, et sortit de ses quartiers sur le perron avant de se laisser tomber sur les lattes en bois. Il se passa la main sur son visage, cherchant à chasser les derniers vestiges du sommeil, tout en sachant que de toute façon, c'était la fin de sa nuit. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le prendre d'aller raconter ce genre de trucs? Et si jamais Aizen l'apprenait? C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça de garder un œil sur lui, surtout avec cette connerie qui avait été de tomber amoureux de lui... Il avait suffit d'un grand regard clair et d'un sourire nerveux pour qu'il oublie les mises en garde qu'il s'était lui-même donné à propos d'Aizen, pour aller raconter cette espèce d'idée complètement confuse qui lui collait à l'esprit que son lieutenant était pas clair, qu'il avait un agenda secret, que parfois il savait que ce n'était pas Aizen qui était à ses côtés mais quelqu'un...quelque chose...d'autre.

Avec un sourire amer il se laissa entourer par le vent frais du petit matin, attendant que ses pensées arrêtent de s'agiter comme elles le faisaient.

* * *

3/31 :3


	4. Snowflake

La neige avait commencé à tomber depuis un peu, rien de bien important mais suffisant pour laisser des traces de sandales le long des rues jusqu'à la division à l'autre bout du Seireitei (Shinji prit un instant pour se dire qu'il n'avait jamais encore visité ce secteur...comme quoi il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, quand même...) et le temps qu'il atteigne la Douzième, son haori était légèrement parsemé de flocons scintillants.

A première vue, ça devait être la première fois que certains membres de la division voyaient de la neige. Il reconnut Mayuri sans la moindre difficulté (comment ne pas le reconnaître, sérieux?) qui était à la porte à regarder tomber les flocons avec les bras croisés et son air perpétuellement ennuyé sur le visage, toujours accompagné du gamin qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis le Maggot's Nest. Qui d'ailleurs semblait tellement attiré par la neige qu'il attrapait chaque flocon qui dérivait vers lui. Qui savait depuis combien de temps il avait été enfermé, en même temps... C'était presque inquiétant la façon dont il fixait les flocons, qui finissaient inexorablement de fondre dans sa main. D'autres visages, inconnus cette fois, faisaient la même chose, mais plus loin... De toute évidence ça les mettaient vraiment mal à l'aise d'être si près des rescapés de la prison (étrangement, Shinji pouvait comprendre...)

Et là, assis parmi tout le monde, son visage rougi par le vent froid, Kisuke se laissait houspiller par Hiyori, toujours un grand sourire niais aux lèvres. A la fin, la lieutenante émit un grognement et retourna à l'intérieur du bâtiment, se rappelant quand même de défoncer le mollet de son capitaine à coup de pied en partant. Toujours le même singe en tout cas, au moins ça montrait une certaine affection pour son nouveau supérieur.

La scène était quand même particulièrement surréaliste, et ça ne s'améliora pas quand Kisuke vit Shinji s'approcher et lui fit un grand signe de la main. Il était tellement couvert de poudreuse que Shinji aurait pu le prendre pour un début de bonhomme de neige mal fait...

- Hirako-taichô! Tu savais que les cristaux des flocons de neige sont environ 10 millions de fois plus petit que lui, et que chaque forme complexe est unique et suit les régimes de température et d'humidité rencontrés lors de sa création?

Shinji resta simplement planté devant la scène, devant Mayuri qui finissait enfin par déplier les bras pour voir ce que le gamin lui voulait, devant Kisuke qui rayonnait d'un bonheur presque enfantin, et soupira en s'adossant au mur du bâtiment, la diatribe du scientifique lui passant au-dessus de la tête, comme toujours.

* * *

4/31

Celle-ci fera l'objet d'un one-shot, parce que la Douzième sous la neige, c'est juste trop adorable.


	5. Haze

NB : c'est fou comme un pairing que je n'aime pas mais qui rentre dans mon headcanon m'inspire parfois. Vive l'angst et le drama, mwahahahaha!

* * *

C'était la même putain d'habitude depuis longtemps. Les regards qui lançaient un ordre silencieux, le bruit à peine étouffé du tissu quand l'autre se levait et s'approchait, docile, obéissant, soumis. Comme toujours. Comme à chaque fois, il ne disait rien quand Shinji lui tirait les cheveux, lui intimait de se baisser et de ne pas bouger. Et il se baissait et ne bougeait pas, le laissait le coincer contre la table, contre le mur, ou sur la chaise, là où Shinji le voulait. Ce n'était pas spécial ni exceptionnel.C'était juste complètement con. _Il_ était complètement con de se laisser avoir de cette façon. Il savait pourtant qu'Aizen le manipulait, qu'Aizen était un putain de psychopathe, qu'il était l'homme le plus dangereux de tout Soul Society. Il savait que même s'il avait besoin de se défouler et que baiser était la première solution qui s'offrait à lui (et une des meilleures, fallait bien l'avouer), tomber amoureux de ce putain de psychopathe ne faisait absolument pas partie du plan.

Putain...il se détestait parfois d'être si con et de ne pas réussir à s'éloigner, et pour ne pas y penser il se perdait simplement dans la brume de ces sensations et les bruits étranglés de l'homme qui tremblait sous lui. Et là encore il n'était pas certain de ne pas être celui qui dominait vraiment... Bordel, il fallait qu'il oublie, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas aussi simple que d'habitude. Cette fois quelque chose l'empêchait de se perdre mais il ne pouvait pas dire ce que c'était. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être assez fort pour bloquer sa réponse automatique à sa propre connerie profonde, alors que rien n'avait changé?

_Hirako-san..._

_Bonjour Hirako-san..._

_Hirako-san, est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai découvert ce matin..?_

_Tu pars déjà? A demain, Hirako-san..._

Putain. Évidemment que quelque chose avait changé. La seule chose qui avait vraiment changé, c'était l'arrivée dans sa vie de Kisuke, cet espèce d'abruti qui planait grave et qui arrivait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à être présent même quand il ne l'était pas. Et c'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi.

Bordel...

* * *

5/31

:3


	6. Flame

C'était un matin tout à fait normal à la Douzième. Mayuri était silencieux dans son coin avec un livre en une main et une fiole dans l'autre, Akon à ses côtés comme toujours. Personne ne les approchait, incertains des réactions de celui largement considéré comme un sociopathe dangereux. Les autres rescapés du Maggot's Nest prenaient leurs marques dans leur nouvel environnement. Kisuke ne les brusquait pas, il savait qu'ils auraient besoin de temps pour s'habituer à Soul Society et arrêter de regarder derrière eux. Pour le moment, il n'avait eu aucun problème entre les membres de sa division et ses "protégés", et les expériences qu'il mettait en place étaient faites et suivies avec une attention toute professionnelle. Cette liberté de pouvoir décider quoi faire et quand, sans aucun regard en biais ou d'interdictions, le fait de pouvoir se servir de son rôle de capitaine pour pouvoir laisser libre cours à ses envies...c'était fantastique.

D'ailleurs, il avait sa toute dernière trouvaille prête sur la table, un petit bol de poudre noire d'apparence toute innocente. Ca faisait un moment qu'il avait récupéré cet objet, mais il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion ni l'endroit pour travailler dessus. C'était quelque chose qui venait du monde humain, comme la plupart des objets qui s'entassaient sur les étagères du laboratoire, mais également dans ses quartiers personnels, entre le matériel d'écriture, les livres et l'empilement généralisé. Un bruissement près de la porte d'entrée de son laboratoire lui fit tourner la tête et il eut un grand sourire joyeux.

- Hirako-san! Quelle surprise! Rentre, je t'en prie, je termine un petit quelque chose et je suis tout à toi.

Mais Shinji ne fit pas un pas en avant, et resta figé à la porte.

- Kisuke, qu'est-ce que tu fous? C'est d'la poudre à canon, t'es au courant? Ca explose, c'te connerie!

- Mais non, je t'assure. J'ai fait les vérifications d'usage, il n'y a pas de problème.

- 'Spèce d'abruti, je sais c'que c'est que d'la poudre à canon, j'en ai vu en action quand j'étais chez les humains! Si t'approches une flamme de c't'poudre, genre c'que t'es en train d'faire, ça va exploser. J'bouge pas d'ici.

- Mais enfin, j'ai tout bien cal...

Selon les dires des autres, l'explosion fut impressionnante, mais Kisuke ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Quand le bruit dans ses oreilles s'arrêta et qu'il pouvait de nouveau voir ses environs, il était assis sur un tabouret avec Shinji qui lui forçait un verre d'alcool dans la main avec un grognement.

- 'Tain, t'es vraiment un abruti, toi. La prochaine fois qu't'as envie d'faire ce genre de connerie, t'évite. Compris?

* * *

6/31

La fête continue! :3


	7. Formal

Le scientifique était fébrile au possible en essayant de fermer son obi; peu importe l'heure qu'il venait d'y passer, il n'arrivait pas à faire un nœud qui résistait plus de quelques secondes. C'était idiot, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mettait un kimono, enfin! Mais là, c'était impossible de s'en sortir... Il faisait deux pas, le obi se relâchait, et il était obligé de reprendre depuis le début, sans arriver à un résultat plus impressionnant. Il en était presque arrivé à lâcher un juron quand un rire fit écho derrière lui, et la voix traînante de Shinji se fit entendre tandis que l'aîné des deux entra dans les quartiers privés de Kisuke.

- Mais qu'es'tu fous?

- Hirako-san! Tu es déjà là? Désolé, je suis en retard, je sais mais..

- C'est quoi c't'accoutrement? T'essaies d'faire concurrence aux Kuchiki, maint'nant?

Kisuke cligna des yeux et essaya encore une fois de fermer ce noeud de obi. Pourquoi est-ce que ce fichu bout de tissu refusait de rester en place? Ce n'était pas non plus compliqué...

- Non bien sûr, mais tu m'as invité à voir tes amis, alors j'essaie juste de faire un effort...

- Kisuke, tu les connais. Tu les a d'jà vus, pourquoi t'es tellement stressé, enfin?

- Je veux juste faire bonne impression!

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Shinji éclata de rire et resta simplement debout, les mains encore en train de se battre avec sa ceinture. Et il faillit lancer un cri quand son ami attrapa le bout de obi qui dépassait et tira dessus d'un bon coup, causant son kimono de tomber sur le sol dans un grand tas d'étoffe. Shinji le regardait d'un air presque attendri et haussa les épaules, le obi toujours entre ses mains.

- Sérieux, t'es tellement paniqué qu'on dirait q'tu vas rencontrer les parents d'ta fiancée...

- Hirako-san...

- 'Tain, c'est Rose et Love et Kensei, entr'autres. Alors met ton putain de haori d'capitaine et bouge-toi les fesses.

* * *

7/31


	8. Companion

La mise en place du SDRI était longue, mais elle se faisait; celà faisait deux ans que Kisuke était à la tête de la Douzième, et depuis sa nomination, on aurait pu croire qu'une véritable fourmilière s'était installée dans la division. Les anciens membres s'étaient peu à peu retrouvés relégués dans les bâtiments annexes, laissant la place aux nouveaux-venus. Et quels nouveaux-venus.

Qui aurait pu imaginer un jour que des habitants du Maggot's Nest, les shinigamis qui avaient été enfermés pour éviter qu'ils ne détruisent Soul Society; psychopathes, pyromanes, sociopathes...tout ce qui n'aurait pas dû un jour être libéré, était tranquillement en train de prendre le contrôle d'une des treize divisions du Gotei. Les rumeurs disaient même que le nouveau capitaine était aussi fou qu'eux, malgré son air bienveillant.

Shinji n'en avait rien à foutre des rumeurs. Il passait ses journées à traîner autour de SDRI, le plus souvent avec une bouteille à la main, observant ce qui se passait même s'il ne comprenait strictement rien à tout leur putain de charabia de scientifique. Il observait en silence pendant que Kisuke travaillait et donnait des ordres, toujours poli et aimable, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir une certaine admiration pour cet homme : c'était tous des criminels et des forcenés, tellement dangereux qu'ils avaient été enfermés depuis des années (des siècles?) derrière des barreaux. Ils seraient capable de tuer un quelqu'un sans le moindre problème si on les dérangeait, et pourtant ils suivaient les instructions de leur supérieur sans broncher.

Et partout où allait Kisuke au sein de sa division, Shinji avait toujours vu une ombre le suivre, un compagnon éternel à la lumière artificielle. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, considéré comme l'homme le plus fou et le plus dangereux de tout le Maggot's Nest, ne le quittait pas. Derrière son maquillage presque inquiétant, les yeux dorés de l'ancien prisonnier montraient une intelligence rare pendant qu'il absorbait sans le moindre souci les diatribes de Kisuke. Shinji ne l'aimait pas, mais c'était parfaitement réciproque. Mayuri ne cachait pas sa haine du capitaine de la Cinquième; à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, c'était tout juste si sa voix ne se teignait de glace quand il le saluait. L'esprit un peu tortueux de Shinji lui soufflait parfois que Mayuri était jaloux de ne pas pouvoir avoir Kisuke à lui tout seul, qu'il refusait de le partager ne serait-ce que le temps d'une soirée, puis il chassait l'idée de sa tête. Mayuri n'avait pas à s'en faire, Shinji n'allait pas lui voler quoique ce soit. Il aurait fallu que ses sentiments soient partagés pour que cela soit possible...

* * *

8/31

J'aime beaucoup celui-ci. ^^


	9. Move

Voir Shinji bouger était quelque chose de fascinant, presque hypnotique et tout à fait nouveau. Sa façon de se tenir, de marcher, ce n'était en rien semblable à ce qu'il avait pu voir de toute sa vie. Il cherchait le mot qui conviendrait à ce qu'il ressentait quand il voyait son ami se déplier de la chaise où il s'était posé, retrouvant la sortie du laboratoire avec un signe de main comme d'habitude, et la promesse marmonnée de se retrouver lendemain.

Le scientifique jouait de manière presque distraite avec l'agitateur qu'il avait en main, le coude posé sur la table, droit devant la petite rangée de tubes colorées. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait comme mot? Il l'avait sur le bout de la langue mais c'était encore trop loin pour qu'il puisse le trouver facilement. Il savait qu'il n'était pas tellement doué pour ça, mais il avait besoin de définir ce qu'il voyait, pour pouvoir s'assurer de sa réalité...même si à ce niveau il n'avait pas besoin de nouvelles preuves. Dans un tiroir de son bureau, il avait quelques carnets à dessin qui étaient remplis de croquis de Shinji, griffonnés à divers moments de la journée, mais toujours quand l'autre capitaine ne le voyait pas. Kisuke se sentait toujours gêné quand il dessinait les différentes attitudes de Shinji, mais il était incapable de dire pourquoi. Il ne faisait que dessiner, après tout, et le capitaine de la Cinquième était particulièrement facile à capturer sur papier. Il était...fluide, donnait à peine l'impression d'avoir conscience de bouger, toujours des gestes liquides mais parfaitement contrôlés...des gestes abandonnés.

Avec le petit sourire qu'il esquissait à chaque résultat satisfaisant d'expérience, Kisuke finit de jouer avec son agitateur et reprit ce qu'il faisait. Il avait trouvé le mot qu'il cherchait.

* * *

9/31


	10. Silver

Shinji avait tout préparé soigneusement pour ne pas que son ami soit au courant, même si franchement, il avait l'air tellement tête en l'air, comme d'habitude, qu'il n'était même pas certain que Kisuke aurait tilté qu'il lui préparait quelque chose même s'il le voyait agiter un drapeau rose-vif avec "fête d'anniversaire surprise ici, ce soir" brodé dessus. Il était allé voir Yoruichi pour avoir la date (parce que bien sûr, Kisuke n'avait strictement pas pensé à le lui dire, à lui...) et maintenant il était en train d'attendre dans les quartiers privés du scientifique, le paquet soigneusement emballé entre les mains. Et quand Kisuke ouvrit la porte, probablement toujours en train de réfléchir à quelque chose de scientifique) Shinji le salua avec son sourire habituel et lui tendit le paquet.

- Tiens. Joyeux anniversaire, Kisuke.

- Hirako-san, tu n'aurais pas dû..!

- C'Shinji, hein. Et ouais, je devais, j'aime bien fêter les anniversaires d'mes amis, c'pas comme si j'en avais des tonnes. Alors prend, et j'te sers un verre pendant que t'ouvres ça.

Kisuke sourit et prit le paquet, l'ouvrant avec une délicatesse que ne devait connaître que les pinces et les microscopes. Shinji était persuadé qu'il ne voulait pas laisser le papier se déchirer, alors qu'à son avis, le but même d'un cadeau était de détruire le papier avec un bruit délicieux avant de se lancer sur ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Le scientifique eut un sourire ravi en découvrant le petit livre, oubliant presque de se confondre en remerciements tandis qu'il parcourait les feuilles parcheminées. Il ne reconnut pas le nom de l'auteur, Artéphius, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'arriver à la première page et de citer à haute voix.  
- "_L'antimoine est des parties de Saturne, ayant en toutes façon sa nature,aussi cet Antimoine Saturnin convient au Soleil, ayant en soi l'argent vif dans lequel aucun métal ne se submerge que l'or, c'est-à-dire tant seulement le Soleil se submerge en l'argent vif Antimonial Saturnin, sans lequel argent vif aucun métal ne se peut blanchir..._" Je me demande bien ce que ça veut dire.

Shinji éclata de rire au visage très sérieux de son ami, et lui lança un bras autour de l'épaule. - C'toi l'scientifique, j'suis certain qu'tu trouveras. En attendant, finis ton verre que j'te reserre.

* * *

10/31

Inutile de vous dire que j'ai eu un peu de mal avec celui-ci. Enfin, il est fait! R&R please! :3


	11. Prepared

La nouvelle Douzième division s'était retrouvée rapidement à compiler et à centraliser les données de tout ce qui se passait à Soul Society et ailleurs, et c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient été les premiers à alerter les hautes instances d'un grand groupe de Menos qui semblaient se diriger droit vers des zones fragiles. En temps normal, Kisuke aurait simplement envoyé l'information pour prévoir une réunion de capitaines, mais cette fois-ci, il se retrouvait presque nerveux.

- Tu es certain de vouloir faire ça?

- C'est bon, c'est quoi, dix Menos? J'peux bien m'en occuper tout seul, 'fin.

- Je sais qu'ils ne sont que dix et que tu peux le faire, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Si jamais quelque chose arrivait? Tu devrais quand même prendre une escorte...

- Kisuke, arrête de stresser. J'suis capable d'le faire et surtout j'ai envie d'aller m'défouler.

- Je m'en doute, tu es un capitaine après tout.

- Ouais, et toi aussi. Tiens, t'veux venir?

Le scientifique hésita un instant, une liasse dans la main.

- Tu veux que je vienne?  
- Ouais, j'veux bien.

Encore un moment à réfléchir, puis Kisuke hocha la tête et posa ses papiers sur la table. Ses yeux semblaient lancer une question muette, et Shinji haussa les épaules, décontracté, et sourit.

- J'veux voir c'que tu sais faire, surtout. Va pas m'faire croire que tu sais rien faire d'ton sabre.

Shinji désigna d'un autre sourire l'épée qui était posée contre la table, tandis qu'il remontait ses longues mèches en une haute tresse, prêt pour le combat. Il n'avait jamais encore vu Kisuke porter son zanpakutô, pas même lors des réunions mensuelles, mais contrairement à beaucoup de shinigamis du SDRI, il l'avait toujours près de lui, toujours à portée de main... Il ne devait pas encore avoir tout oublié de ce qu'il avait appris lors de son temps à la Deuxième, parce que dès qu'il eut Benihime dans la main, ses yeux prirent un tout autre éclat.

- Allons-y donc, Hirako-san.

* * *

11/31

J'aime bien celui-ci aussi. Parce qu'ils sont adorables, ces deux idiots...^^


	12. Knowledge

Shinji leva la tête de son bureau presque en grognant. Pour une fois qu'il travaillait (il le fallait bien, au moins un jour par mois...), c'était ce moment précis que Yoruichi avait choisi pour venir frapper à la porte avec une bouteille et un sourire qui cachait quelque chose. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait? Il avait juste besoin d'une journée, une seule, pour finir une quantité de papiers pas possible qui s'entassaient sur son bureau. Aizen en faisait le plus possible (il avait intérêt, oh) mais bon, fallait quand même que Shinji pose son sceau sur une bonne partie des documents. Ca le faisait chier au possible, mais il fallait qu'il justifie ne serait-ce qu'un minimum sa position de capitaine du Gotei.

Shinji n'avait pas vraiment eu de contacts avec le capitaine de la Deuxième avant, mais il supposait que c'était logique. Elle était l'amie d'enfance de Kisuke, c'était donc évident qu'il allait la voir souvent depuis qu'il passait une bonne partie de ses journées fourré à la Douzième. Parce que bon, apparemment elle était aussi protectrice de son abruti de pote scientifique que Shinji pouvait l'être à l'égard de Hiyori (mais il allait pas le lui dire, au singe...manquerait plus que ça)

Et sans crier gare, Yoruichi s'assit sur le bord du bureau et fit un geste de la bouteille.

- Faut qu'on parle, Shinji.

- Pousse tes fesses, 'tain... J'bosse, merde.

- Tu vas bien avoir deux minutes à m'accorder?

Shinji grinça des dents, abandonnant l'idée de continuer à travailler. Il était certain que Yoruichi s'était assise de manière délibérée sur les papiers exacts dont il avait besoin, vraiment comme un chat. Putain, c'était sa journée...déjà qu'il avait vraiment pas envie de remplir ces papiers, mais maintenant qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour tout finir, fallait qu'il soit interrompu. Et le capitaine de la Cinquième avait comme un putain de doute sur le sujet de sa visite surprise.

- J'suppose que si j'dis "non", tu vas pas bouger...

- Bien sûr que non, j'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle. Je sais tout, Shinji.

- D'quoi tu parles?

- De Kisuke, bien sûr. Du fait que t'es fou amoureux de lui. De quoi j'aurais envie de parler, sinon?

Shinji soupira et attrapa la bouteille. Décidément, ce n'était pas une bonne journée pour travailler.

* * *

12/31

Faudra probablement que je fasse un one-shot de cette scène aussi. *maudis sa décision des 500 mots par drabble. :3


	13. Denial

Quand Yoruichi avait une idée en tête, elle ne la lâchait pas. Quand elle voulait embêter quelqu'un, elle le faisait. Quand elle détestait quelqu'un, cette personne était très rapidement au courant. Et quand elle voulait confirmation d'une certitude, elle comptait bien l'avoir. Alors après avoir quitté Shinji avec la promesse de revenir le voir régulièrement (et avoir reçu un grognement peu motivé en réponse) elle fit son chemin vers la Douzième.

Pas difficule de savoir où se trouvait son ami, il suffisait de suivre les éclats de voix de la lieutenante, et les bruits sourds qui s'en suivaient. Et quand Yoruichi passa la tête dans les quartiers de travail de Kisuke, il avait la tête enfoncé dans le bois de son bureau, Hiyori quasiment en train de lui sauter sur le dos en râlant. Quand elle vit Yoruichi, elle disparut dans un des laboratoires annexes avec un grognement bourru, et le capitaine de la Deuxième vint s'asseoir sur le bureau et soupira, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Je vois que tout va bien ici, tu gères parfaitement tes subordonnés. Aucun problème du tout.

Kisuke lui fit un beau sourire (l'effet un peu gâché par les échardes de bois qui s'étaient fichés dans ses cheveux, ainsi que le mince filet de sang qui gouttait de son front) et remit ses vêtements en place.

- Yoruichi-san, quelle agréable surprise. Si tu m'avais dit que tu venais, j'aurais essayé de ranger un peu.

- Ouais, ouais, bien sûr. Un peu comme tu "essaies" de ranger ta chambre? A chaque fois, ça ressemble juste à une zone de combat.

- J'ai juste beaucoup de choses...

- ...et pas assez de place, je sais. Kisuke, tu as des quartiers de capitaine, et tu ne réussis même pas à tout ranger. T'es vraiment un cas.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et elle se pencha encore plus près. Elle connaissait très bien l'effet que faisait ce regard en particulier sur son ami.

- Oh oui, tu es sérieux cas, capable de nier absolument tout.

- Yoruichi-san...?

- Il te sort, il te fait boire, il réussit à t'emmener faire la chasse au Menos, tu es nerveux comme un gamin autour de lui, et tu as rempli des carnets entiers avec ses sourires. Tu vas nier encore longtemps que t'es amoureux de lui?

Kisuke lui lança un de ces fameux sourires de clown avant de partir dans une belle tirade sur le fait qu'il ne savait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait, qu'il n'étaient qu'amis... Yoruichi l'écouta sans broncher, se disant qu'elle ferait peut-être de suivre l'exemple de Hiyori pour mettre les neurones de son ami en place et pour qu'il arrête d'être aussi aveugle.

* * *

13/31

Le thème de celui-ci était quand même simplissime :3


	14. WInd

[pour ceux que ça intéresse, le morceau en question est tiré de l'OST de Cowboy Bebop " Goodbye Julia"]

* * *

La Cinquième n'avait jamais été silencieuse depuis que Shinji avait pris les rênes de la division. Aujourd'hui comme toujours, un bon rythme entraînant flottait dans les bâtiments, montrant qu'au moins une personne se plaisait dans ce qu'elle faisait. Les pieds sur le bureau, son sourire éternel aux lèvres, Shinji avait les yeux fermés et écoutait avec un bonheur non-dissimulé la musique. Aizen était à son propre bureau, écrivant les dizaines et les dizaines de rapports qui s'entassaient sans relâche, et en même temps il devait garder un œil sur Gin. Le jeune garçon semblait trouver un certain amusement à plier les papiers en petits avions et à les faire voler dans les bâtiments, et Aizen se retrouvait à devoir tout ranger après. Ce n'était pas un secret que ça amusait Shinji sans fin de le voir courir dans tous les sens pour ramasser ce que Gin laissait derrière lui, alors s'il pouvait éviter ça le plus possible, ce serait bien.

Il venait juste de mettre le dernier papier en place quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage bienheureux du capitaine ahuri de la Douzième division. Comme il se devait, Aizen le salua cordialement avant de se retirer, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste vers le couloir, un puissant coup de vent s'engouffra dans le bureau et envoya toute la pile de papiers en l'air. Gin ne se priva pas de se lever et d'aller courir dans tous les sens pour attraper les feuilles, et Shinji regarda son lieutenant en pouffant ouvertement de rire.

Kisuke referma la porte rapidement et se confondit en excuses, mais Shinji le fit taire d'un geste fatigué

- Arrête, bientôt tu vas m'dire que t'étais responsable du vent... Alors, t'es v'nu pour quoi? Pose-toi là et raconte.

- Je voulais juste te rendre ceci, je l'ai retrouvé dans mes affaires et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te le rende avant d'oublier. Désolé de l'avoir gardé aussi longtemps...

Kisuke lui tendit le vinyle avec un sourire et Shinji arrêta celui qu'il écoutait pour les échanger. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus lent et presque langoureux, un simple saxophone, accompagné d'un piano discret qui se laissait aller. Le capitaine de la Cinquième croisa les jambes sur le bureau pour savourer le morceau qu'il n'avait pas écouté depuis quelques mois. Il pouvait voir Kisuke qui était assis sur la chaise offerte et qui observait Gin qui "aidait" Aizen à ramasser les papiers et sourit encore plus largement, heureux de cet instant presque parfait.

Presque, seulement. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à faire un premier pas vers le scientifique, à peut-être essayer de lui effleurer le visage, à faire _quelque chose_, s'il n'était pas douloureusement conscient des regards suspicieux de son "cher" lieutenant.

* * *

14/31 (et je tiens à signaler que je hais les jours fériés, je n'ai pas pu acheter ma dose nécessaire de chocolat)


	15. Order

Grumph, vu l'ambiance j'aurais aimé pouvoir écrire plus de 500 mots, mais bon... Enjoy^^

* * *

Vu l'heure, il était quasiment certain que Kisuke serait encore en train de travailler, certitude qui s'accrut lorsqu'il croisa le chemin de Mayuri. Pas que c'était étrange qu'il soit là tout seul (les scientifiques du SDRI étaient tous des tarés, de toute façon) mais la baisse de température quand le capitaine demanda si Kisuke était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Et quand le troisième siège indiqua le bureau d'un air glacial, Shinji lui passa devant et referma la porte avec un grand sourire ; Mayuri devait enrager de l'autre côté à l'idée qu'il soit là, et honnêtement, Shinji trouvait ça particulièrement amusant.

Sa soirée se passa comme d'habitude. Ils buvaient, ils discutaient de science et des dernières recrues particulièrement idiotes de Shinji. Ils parlaient jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, voire jusqu'au petit matin, finissant en général par être tellement saouls que tout leur paraissait amusant au cette soirée-là n'était pas différente des autres.

Kisuke n'arrivait toujours pas à tenir son alcool, c'était très amusant de le voir quand il était dans cet état-là. Avec un grognement Shinji réussit à tirer son ami sur ses pieds et fit son chemin dans le Seireitei pour le ramener chez lui. Il ne comptait pas le laisser dormir dans son laboratoire, il ne fallait pas déconner.

Kisuke enfin dans son lit, Shinji le laissa cuver tranquillement et reprit le chemin de ses propres quartiers privés, décidé à mettre un dernier disque avant d'aller lui aussi retrouver son lit. La nuit était toujours aussi belle, les étoiles brillantes, l'odeur particulière des fleurs qui poussaient le long des chemins...et autre chose qui le mit instantanément de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu m'suis d'puis quand, Sôsuke?

L'ombre de son lieutenant se détacha aussitôt des environs, son air éternellement placide toujours bien en place. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Shinji était vraiment de sale humeur et le bloqua contre un des murs, la main dangereusement crispée sur les vêtements d'Aizen. Comme d'habitude quand il le voyait, ses émotions contradictoires remontaient à la surface; il était tiraillé entre le fracasser contre le sol ou le faire gémir de plaisir toute la nuit, mais cette fois-ci, au moins, c'était l'énervement le plus noir qui gagnait. Son ton était glacial, plat, comme un sabre qui serait trop tiré de son fourreau.

- Tu vas m'foutre le camp! Tu vas arrêter d'me suivre, d'm'espionner, de m'faire chier. Marre d'ta gueule d'hypocrite, j'te revois jouer mon ombre encore une fois, j'te défonce ta tronche, clair?

Aizen baissa la tête en soumission, mais pas avant que Shinji ait cru voir un putain d'éclair dangereux dans ses yeux.

- A vos ordres, capitaine.

* * *

15/31

Rawr :3


	16. Thanks

Merci à Leikkona pour l'aide pour l'idée^^

* * *

En mille morceaux, un de ses vinyles venait de tomber de l'étagère bordélique au possible. Avec un soupir il se pencha pour ramasser les restes de son disque et les posa sur le bord d'une des tables, puis haussa les épaules quand il sentit Rose qui se tenait derrière lui.

- J'suis con, un jour j'vais apprendre à ranger. Un jour.

- J'espère que ce n'était pas un de tes préférés. C'est impossible à réparer.

Shinji haussa les épaules encore une fois en se redressant, brossant ses mains sur son uniforme. Le ton de Rose montrait bien qu'il savait que son ami ne disait pas tout, mais qu'il n'allait pas non plus pousser le sujet. Si Shinji voulait en parler, il en parlerait, il le connaissait assez pour savoir que le capitaine de la Cinquième détestait qu'on le brusque.

- Bof, rien de grave. C'pas comme si j'allais crever pour un disque. Allez, sers moi un aut' verre, pas la peine d'en parler cent-sept ans...

La soirée se passa sans autre incident, tout le petit groupe autour de la grand table dans les quartier privés de Shinji se comportant comme d'habitude. Mais quand Shinji voulut prendre les morceaux pour les balancer avant d'aller se coucher, ils avaient disparus du coin de la table. Il resta en silence à regarder là où les morceaux avaient été posés, essayant de se rappeler s'il les avaient pas déjà mis à la poubelle, puis abandonna et alla se coucher.

Pendant deux jours après, Shinji se retrouva étrangement désœuvré. Ses amis étaient tous occupés par leurs obligations, et même Kisuke était injoignable, enfermé dans une des pièces de son labo. Alors il se retrouva à passer toute la journée à son bureau, à s'emmerder comme il l'avait pas fait depuis des années. Puis, alors qu'il venait de finir de relire un papier pour la huitième fois de la matinée, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et Kisuke passa la tête.

Content de voir que son ennui allait potentiellement s'arrêter, Shinji reposa son document et grogna à moitié.

- 'Tain, t'étais où? D'puis quand tu sors pas d'ton nid d'scientifiques quand j't'appelle? C'quoi, ça?

Il indiqua le petit paquet que Kisuke tenait, et l'autre capitaine le lui tendit avec un sourire.

- Je me suis dit que c'était important que je m'occupe de ça. Ca avait l'air de te tenir vraiment beaucoup à cœur.

- ...Hein? Shinji déchira le paquet...et resta silencieux devant le vinyle. C'était bien celui qui s'était brisé, mais il était entier, sans une griffure ni une trace de chute. Le premier vinyle qu'il s'était acheté, le tout premier...

- ...J'croyais que c'était impossible d'réparer les disques cassés...

- Oh non, pas impossible. Un peu compliqué, peut-être, mais une fois que tous les paramètres sont réunies, il suffit de...

Shinji le laissa monologuer un long moment avant de lever la main pour le faire taire. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tout lui dire, tout ce que ce simple petit geste pouvait lui faire ressentir, ce serait trop long et trop compliqué, alors il se contenta d'un simple sourire, plus doux que ses habituels.

- Kisuke? Merci...

* * *

16/31

Ne sont-ils pas trognons tout plein? X3


	17. Look

Il y avait des regards qui ne trompaient pas, peu importe s'ils étaient cachés derrière des défenses sciemment mises en place. De tout le petit groupe d'amis, avec la probable exception de Hiyori, Rose savait qu'il était celui qui connaissait Shinji le mieux. Il pouvait deviner l'état d'esprit de son collègue rien que par la façon dont il détournait le regard une fraction de seconde avant de répondre à une question, ou l'air faussement neutre qui se glissait sur son visage. Mais depuis quelques temps, il remarquait de plus en plus que ces petits détails changeaient.

Il connaissait la relation qui existait entre Shinji et son lieutenant, ce n'était pas comme si c'était un secret précieusement gardé, mais l'ambiance entre les deux semblait lentement se dégrader. Quand Shinji regardait Aizen, il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé, un soupçon d'ombre que Rose savait qu'il n'y avait pas eu auparavant. Et les coups d'oeil d'Aizen étaient teints de cette même ombre. Mais quand à savoir à quel point les deux étaient conscients de ce qu'ils laissaient paraître, il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Quand Shinji était à la fois en présence de Kisuke et d'Aizen, c'était vraiment là que ses regards devenaient des véritables brasiers, qu'il faisait de son mieux pour cacher derrière ses gestes et ses grognements habituels. Rose aurait pu trouver ce genre de situation presque amusant s'il ne voyait pas à quel point son ami était coincé. Les regards lui paraissait une véritable supplique, une prière de ne pas devoir supporter ce cas de figure. Rose comprenait, comme il comprenait tous les regards, et se chargeait de distraire le scientifique, de lui poser des questions même s'il ne comprenait rien ou n'était pas vraiment intéressé par la densité d'un métal dans un produit chimique quelconque...tout pour ne pas laisser Shinji entre les deux.

Et les fois où Aizen s'en allait, enfin, faire des rapports ou surveiller le bon déroulement de la division, les regards de Shinji changeaient encore. Il cherchait Kisuke des yeux, et quand il le trouvait, quoi qu'il soit en train de faire, tout changeait encore une fois. C'était des regards brûlants, intenses, un mélange de désir et de besoin, mais jamais quand il y avait une chance que Kisuke puisse les voir.

* * *

17/31

Enjoy! Et merci à mes reviewers!


	18. Summer

Quand les pépins de pastèque tombèrent sur son haori blanc impeccable, Kuchiki Ginrei ne laissa paraître aucune émotion et continua son chemin le long de la rivière agréablement ombragée. Mais quand il sentit quelque chose lui glisser le long du cou, il s'arrêta, et une voix familière se fit entendre.

- 'Scuz Ginrei, mais tu sais comme c'chiant, les pépins. Ca s'fout partout...

Inutile de se demander à qui appartenait cette voix impertinente et familière, mais Ginrei leva quand même les yeux vers le mur en brique, où un petit groupe de shinigamis prenait un bain de soleil, et le soupir qu'il laissa s'échapper était presque audible.

Son haori et même le haut de son uniforme laissé de côté, Shinji était étalé sur le dos, se faisant bronzer comme un chat dans les rayons chauds de l'après-midi, un bras replié sous sa nuque et un gros morceau de pastèque dans l'autre main. A côté de lui, un livre sur les genoux, Kisuke leva la main dans un salut timide, et Ginrei remarqua aussitôt qu'il avait abandonné ses sandales d'uniformes et portait désormais une paire de geta hautes. Décidément, c'était une image très peu digne pour deux capitaines du Gotei...

- Capitaine Hirako, Capitaine Urahara.

Il leur fit un signe sec de la tête et se prépara à repartir, mais Shinji se retourna sur le ventre et lui tendit un morceau de pastèque, le jus lui coulant sur le bras.

- Un peu d'ça pour t'rafraîchir, p'te't?

- Il me semble que vous devriez être à votre division, capitaine. Il y a une réunion dans deux jours, et nous aurons besoin de votre avis.

Le ton particulièrement rigide de Ginrei ne fit que sourire Shinji encore plus. Le Kuchiki ne pouvait pas le supporter, il le savait bien, et c'était toujours amusant de le faire un peu enrager.

- Ouais, j'sais bien. Sôsuke bosse sur les rapports, l'pauvre va pas dormir beaucoup... Donc, pastèque?

* * *

18/31

D'avance, pardon pour les fans de Ginrei. Et aussi pour les fans de Sojun, parce que je voulais le mettre mais le drabble me l'a pas permis, donc vous l'aurez dans un futur texte.^^


	19. Transformation

Cette nuit-là, Shinji ne rentra pas chez lui. Il ne revint pas trouver ses quartiers, son lit, l'homme qui attendait comme tous les soirs, malgré les fois de plus en plus nombreuses où il chassait Aizen de sa vue. A chaque fois qu'il voyait son lieutenant, il en était presque physiquement malade, et le pire, c'était que ce n'était pas entièrement la faute d'Aizen. La faute était complètement la sienne, il était con, idiot, complètement abruti. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'Aizen tout en le haïssant, et tout ça avait changé. Tout changeait à présent.

Dans les brumes de son esprit quand il se réveillait avec une présence à côté de lui, il devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas se tromper de nom. Tout ce qu'il avait l'habitude de trouver sous la main, il fallait qu'il se force à le voir pour ce que c'était en vérité. Non, ce n'étaient pas des cheveux blond-paille sous ses mains...ce n'était pas une bouche rieuse qui se posait sur son ventre ou dans son cou...et ce n'était certainement pas une paire d'yeux verts timides qui le regardait, brillant doucement dans le noir de la chambre à coucher quand toute la pièce sentait la sueur et le sexe.

Il n'arrivait pas à le sortir de son esprit, son putain d'abruti de scientifique. Il n'arrivait pas à passer une journée sans penser à toutes les choses qui le rendaient dingue de lui. Son sourire timide, la façon dont il s'occupait de toutes les personnes sous ses ordres plus comme un grand frère qu'un capitaine...la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminaient quand un détail important lui sautait au visage. Et même quand Shinji interrompait une recherche pour le forcer à faire trois pas de danse au milieu du laboratoire parce qu'il s'emmerdait sec, Kisuke souriait simplement et s'exécutait avec un sourire, laissant tout tomber pour répondre à un caprice pareil.

Toujours souriant, toujours attentionné, un peu crétin, tête en l'air et horriblement, terriblement, douloureusement...lui.

* * *

19/31

Vous remarquez que je suis incapable de poster un drabble avant minuit ces derniers temps XD


	20. Sunset

FFnet a fait suer hier, j'ai pas pu uploader. Donc voilà le drabble d'hier (double dose aujourd'hui, veinards!)

* * *

C'était le dernier jour de l'été, officiellement parlant, mais vu la chaleur qu'il faisait, personne ne pouvait imaginer que c'était le début de l'automne. Et après leur journée de travail, le petit groupe d'amis était tranquillement posé dans la cour de la Cinquième, assis à même le sol. Ils faisaient la fête, encore une fois, sans vraiment de raison précise. Parce qu'ils avaient fini la journée, parce qu'il faisait beau, parce quele sake était bon, ou parce qu'une étoile en particulier avait fait son apparition dans le ciel...tout était prétexte pour se retrouver tous ensemble, à boire comme si rien n'avait d'importance.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, lançant ses rayons rouges sur tout Soul Society et Kisuke observait tout ce petit monde en terminant son verre; tout le groupe que maintenant il connaissait un peu mieux, et qui avait en plus ameuté des amis d'autre part pour profiter de la soirée.

De nom, il connaissait Kyoraku et Ukitake, buvant ensemble un peu à l'écart, pendant que Lisa ne se privait pas pour couvrir son capitaine de remarques acerbes quand il tenait de voir ce qu'elle lisait. Comme toujours, Mashiro était collée à Kensei qui grognait pour la forme tandis qu'il laissait la jeune femme lui voler une ou deux brochettes qu'il avait en main. Un peu plus loin, Rose, Love et Yoruichi faisaient un concours de blagues pas vraiment drôles, tandis que Tessai et Hachi sirotaient leur thé tranquillement. Même Hiyori était calme, même si pour elle ça voulait simplement dire qu'elle ne criait pas tout le temps sur tout le monde.

Et juste à côté de lui, Shinji était allongé de tout son long, utilisant son haori comme tapis de sol, pour prendre les derniers rayons du soleil, son sourire bienheureux illuminant tout son visage.

Oui, songeait Kisuke en tendant la main vers la bouteille de sake à sa droite, c'était vraiment une soirée agréable.

* * *

21/31 :3


	21. Mad

Ta-daaa! Un chapitre que j'ai eu *bien* plaisir à écrire (tralala)

* * *

Cette fois, c'était bon et il ne pouvait à peine y croire. Pourtant, Kisuke était bien là, devant lui, vêtu de rien d'autre qu'un kimono de nuit blanc. Il souriait doucement, un air que Shinji connaissait par coeur et qu'il avait plus qu'envie qu'il soit uniquement à lui. Quand il s'approcha pour effleurer enfin ces mèches couleur de paille, Kisuke ne bougea pas, ne fit pas un seul pas en arrière. Il lui prit simplement les mains pour les poser sur ses hanches, et Shinji eut un seul, un énorme sourire. Ses doigts touchèrent la ceinture du scientifique, et deux secondes plus tard, le kimono blanc était à terre, abandonné. Et Shinji avait enfin Kisuke contre le mur, leurs lèvres pressées ensemble dans un baiser qui n'avait rien de tendre, et qui était plutôt une marque de possession. Cette peau blanche qui ne voyait quasiment pas le soleil, ces yeux verts qui brillaient de curiosité, ces lèvres qui semblaient n'attendre que des baisers... Tout ça, c'était enfin à lui, et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum. Peut-être que Kisuke allait enfin comprendre que c'était une erreur, qu'il ne voulait pas ça, qu'il allait repartir en arrière, avec son sourire à briser les coeurs et son air de naïveté qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui, alors il fallait agir au plus vite.

Le lit était à deux doigts de là où ils se tenaient, mais Shinji n'en avait rien à foutre. Kisuke gémissait juste contre son oreille, les jambes nouées autour de la taille du plus âgé, et Shinji ne se lassait pas de l'entendre. Chaque bruit le rendait plus fou, le forçait à s'enfoncer plus profondément, à véritablement se perdre en lui. Et plus il donnait des coups de hanche, plus il sentait les mains de Kisuke se serrer dans ses cheveux, allant jusqu'à lui tirer la tête presque en arrière, laissant sa gorge exposée. La pointe de douleur était exquise, et il se laissa complètement engourdir par la volupté du moment, ponctuée par deux voix qui s'unissaient dans un cri de jouissance absolue.

Et quand il sentit les galaxies exploser derrière ses yeux, quand il serra les mains derrière la nuque de Kisuke pour laisser sortir un dernier long râle de plaisir, et qu'il rouvrit les yeux, tout ce qu'il vit autour de lui était son lit, les murs de sa chambre, et surtout qu'il était désespérément seul. Il balança les draps humides dans un coin et passa une main dans ses cheveux, passant devant le phonographe.

D'un geste presque rageur il lança le vinyle, éclatant d'un rire qui n'avait rien de drôle en reconnaissant le disque de Kisuke lui avait réparé quelques mois auparavant. Tout pour enfoncer le clou...

* * *

22/31

Enjoy! (avouez que si vous lisez ces drabbles jusqu'ici, vous en vouliez *sourire angélique*)


	22. Tremble

-Décidément Shinji, tu me déçois beaucoup. Ou plutôt, tu m'étonnes...

- Ah vraiment? Et j'peux savoir pourquoi?

Comme s'il avait besoin de poser la question. Yoruichi apparaissait dans son bureau de temps en temps, en général pour parler d'un certain scientifique. Et apparemment, les nouvelles de leur dernière escapade allaient vite autour de Soul Society. Shinji n'avait rien fait pour les cacher, alors c'était normal après tout. Les gens parlaient beaucoup (surtout pour raconter n'importe quoi, fallait bien le dire) mais il se doutait que les nouvelles des escapades qu'il faisait avec Kisuke faisaient le tour de toutes les sphères de Soul Society.

- Tu sais bien pourquoi. Tu vas faire l'idiot longtemps? Un seul me suffit dans la vie de tous les jours. Tu l'aimes, ça je le sais. Je crois que tout Soul Society est au courant...alors pourquoi tu restes à ne rien faire? C'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être si...

- Tu vas m'traiter d'con, c'est ça?

- Pas tout à fait...

- Tu peux. Parce que j'suis con. J'suis vraiment, vraiment con. Tu crois qu'je sais pas que j'suis amoureux d'lui? Si j'pouvais, "tain...mais j'peux pas. C'con est trop dangereux.

Yoruichi se doutait qu'il ne parlait pas de Kisuke en ces termes, et éclata de rire.

- Sérieux, Aizen, dangereux? Tu te fous de moi!

- Regarde-moi et redis que j'me fous d'toi. Regarde-moi, Yoruichi.

Elle le regarda, interpelée par son ton inhabituel, et resta muette devant le visage résolu, résigné et presque effrayé de Shinji. Il était sérieux, horriblement sérieux, un air que personne ne devait avoir vu.

- Personne doit savoir, c'clair? J'suis dans une putain d'merde, mais c'est la mienne et j'veux pas entraîner l'aut' abruti d'dans. C'pas d'sa faute que j'me tape un connard comme Sôsuke...

Le double-sens le fit rire amèrement et il croisa les bras, empêchant ses mains de même songer à trembler.

- Si Sôsuke a l'moindre doute...si jamais y a un truc qui lui plait pas... 'Tain, j'le connais et c'que j'dis, c'est que si jamais il se rend compte que j'commence à lui échapper, il va s'en prendre à Kisuke. Et ça...j'me le pardonnerait jamais.

- Shinji, si jamais tout ce que tu me racontes est possible, tu crois vraiment que Kisuke se laisserait faire? Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais c'est un capitaine, lui-aussi. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir par une attaque, peu importe de qui c'est.

Shinji eut un rire amer, encore un, et serra les mains encore plus. Bordel qu'il détestait penser à ce genre de situation...

* * *

20/31

Et l'angst continue, wouhou! :D


	23. Thousand

Pas très motivée, désolée... Ce mot a été une torture. :3 Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira^ ^

* * *

- Hirako-san?

- Hmmm? C'qui y a?

- C'est merveilleux, tu ne trouves pas?

- Quoi, Kisuke?

Ils étaient assis sur le perron de la Douzième, ayant même pas terminé une bouteille depuis qu'ils étaient là. C'était rare pour eux, mais ça arrivait parfois. Leur amitié ne se basait pas exclusivement sur des nuits entières à boire comme des trous, après tout. La plupart du temps, ils parlaient un peu au gré du hasard. Mais comme à chaque fois, dès que Kisuke posait une question sur ce ton un peu rêveur, Shinji attendait de voir quelle sorte d'idée à moitié fumeuse sortirait de l'esprit dédaléen de son ami.

- Tu vois cette étoile?

- Laquelle? Y en a une putain d'flopée, j'te signale.

- Celle juste au-dessus, la bleutée.

-... Parce que tu vois la couleur, toi? Laquelle, bordel?

Kisuke eut presque un soupir et prit la main de Shinji pour l'orienter directement sur l'étoile.

- Celle-là, Hirako-san.

- Ouais, et? Elle a quoi d'merveilleux?

- C'est une étoile double, une binaire.

-... Mon regard blasé indique que j'veux bien la suite. En quoi c'est merveilleux?

- Peu importe où on se trouve ni comment on la regarde, ces deux étoiles semblent toujours l'une à côté de l'autre. Elles partagent le même champ gravitationnel et sont liées ensemble pour la durée de leur vie, diffusant une quantité d'énergie incroyable. On en a trouvé très peu pour le moment, et il y en a une juste ici avec nous...

Shinji essaya de répondre plusieurs fois, de trouver quoi dire, mais à chaque fois, il s'arrêta avant d'avoir une envie d'éclater d'un rire jaune. Pour une fois, il comprenait un délire scientifique de l'autre abruti, mais c'était uniquement parce que ça lui rappelait douloureusement autre chose.

* * *

23/31

(mes intérêts en astronomie ressortent, pardon XD)


	24. Outside

Quand Shinji entra dans le SDRI, ça sentait...le scientifique pas aéré. Ca sentait les produits chimiques à foison, les relents de métal chaud, l'arrière-goût un peu piquant d'une expérience qui avait (peut-être?) foiré magistralement. Bon, au moins c'était une valeur sûre, un peu comme les regards vaguement intéressés mais majoritairement neutre des shinigami présents, ou comme les grognements qui venaient de l'autre bout du long couloir.

Au bout du couloir, une scène habituelle : de la fumée de couleur indéterminée qui sortait d'un appareil scientifique inconnu au bataillon, Mayuri qui prenait des notes (ou faisait mine, après tout... Parfois il fallait se demander, avec lui...), Hiyori qui tapait un tas sur le sol en gueulant...tas qui était, bien évidemment, un Kisuke. Avec un soupir, Shinji attrapa Hiyori par le col et la souleva du sol, laissant à Kisuke le temps de se relever et de reprendre son souffle. Et de se faire auréoler d'une fine couche de poussière. Cette fois, c'était trop. Shinji prit Kisuke par le col de son autre main et commença à marcher vers la sortie du SDRI.

- Bon, là y en a marre, tout l'monde dehors. Oui, oui, tout l'monde, ça inclut vous, les tarés d'service. Oui, oui, tout l'monde, même toi Mayuri. Laisse tomber ce stylo et suis-moi. Non, non, Kisuke, j'ai pas envie d'entendre c'que t'as à dire, ça fait deux semaines que t'es enfermé ici à bosser sur j'sais pas quoi qui explose tout l'temps, j'crois que t'as besoin d'être un peu aéré.

* * *

24/31

(uploader avant minuit n'est jamais simple quand rame...traalala)


	25. Winter

La tradition ne se fêtait pas ici. C'était une fête qui n'avait aucun sens pour les shinigamis après tout. Mais pour lui, elle avait encore une certaine importance. Il ne pouvait pas renier ses origines (en le regardant, difficile de croire qu'il n'avait aucun sang occidental, après tout) et parfois, il se laissait rattraper par elles. Ce n'était pas grand chose, après tout: une petite bougie blanche qui brûlait tranquillement à côté d'un petit bouquet de fleurs rouges. C'était presque comme les décorations dont il pouvait vaguement se souvenir, un temps où il vivait encore, mais à Soul Society c'était toujours un peu compliqué de trouver plus détaillé que ça.

Ca ferait bien l'affaire, après tout. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait encore un dieu à qui adresser ses prières. Il n'avait plus de dieu, seulement un scientifique qui semblait absolument conquis par les fleurs, occupé à les dessiner depuis des heures. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait chez Shinji pendant cette période en particulier, et Shinji lui avait déjà tout expliqué sur la signification de son rituel, sur les bougies et les roses de Noel, mais comme il s'y était attendu, d'une année sur l'autre, Kisuke ne comprenait toujours rien à cette façon de penser.

Un scientifique, pur et dur, mais qui avait au moins retenu qu'à cette période de l'année, les personnes se retrouvaient entre famille et amis, s'offraient des cadeaux et mangeaient beaucoup. C'était déjà un début, et franchement, Shinji n'allait pas le forcer à retenir une chose qui n'avait absolument aucune importance. Parfois lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait gardé cette vieille habitude qui ne voulait plus rien dire, mais tant qu'elle lui permettait d'avoir une excuse en plus pour réunir tout le monde et profiter d'un moment avec les seuls et meilleurs amis qu'il avait, ça lui convenait parfaitement.

* * *

Oui, encore un court. Milles excuses, mais je ne contrôle pas ma Muse (qui est partie dormir, la fourbe!)

25/31


	26. Diamond

Désolée pour la qualité de ce drabble, mais pas inspirée et migraine. Mais j'espère qu'il plaira quand même!^ ^

* * *

Une explosion plus forte qu'une autre avait fait trembler les murs du SDRI, mais les autres divisions commençaient à avoir l'habitude. Au contraire même, ça leur semblait presque étrange si une semaine se passait sans que de la fumée ne sorte du grand bâtiment gris. Certains shinigami avaient même un pari en cours sur combien de temps il faudrait avant que toute la Douzième n'explose... Le pari avait bien sûr fait son chemin jusqu'à chez certains capitaines, qui trouvaient l'idée bien amusante et n'avaient pas hésité à y mettre du leur également. Shinji s'était franchement bien amusé en l'apprenant et s'était prété au jeu avec un de ses grands sourires habituels. (Comme si Kisuke allait laisser quoi que ce soit arriver au SDRI, à la bande de tarés dont il avait la charge, ou aux mille et unes affaires qui s'entassaient sur les étagères...)

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, comme il le faisait trois à quatre fois par semaine, il faillit repartir en courant tellement la fumée était âcre et lui défonçait les poumons. Un éclair d'inquiétude lui parvint et il fit son chemin dans les couleurs, essayant de ne pas se cogner dans tout ce qui trainait. La question de comment la Douzième réagissait à une telle invasion de fumée nocive était rapidement résolue quand il vit les masques à gaz et le système de ventilation qui s'était mis en route dès que l'explosion avait envahi les laboratoires. Les scientifiques n'avaient probablement même pas fait une pause dans leurs recherches, s'arrêtant juste pour prendre leurs masques, avant de se replonger dans le travail...

Quand Shinji atteignit le haori blanc qu'il cherchait, il le traina hors du laboratoire (ça commençait à devenir une habitude, décidément) et lui enleva le masque à gaz à l'air frais.

- Donc, c'quoi qui a explosé, c'coup-ci? J'te d'mande pas si ça va, ça va toujours, j'le sais bien. Donc?

- Une machine a l'air d'avoir eu un souci et nous a fait une magnifique réaction en chaine! C'était vraiment magnifique.

- Merveilleux. Ca vient d'enfumer l'labo, on dirait un feu d'forêt.

- Oui je sais, un peu embêtant mais ça va partir rapidement. Et ensuite je pourrais répéter la calibration de la machine défectueuse.

Shinji cligna des yeux. Oh putain qu'il connaissait ce regard.

- Tu f'rais ça parce que...?

En guise de réponse, Kisuke tendit la main...où dans sa paume reposait un minuscule caillou transparent qui brillait de tous ses feux. Un diamant. Forcément, Shinji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire malgré la fumée et les secousses secondaires, mais ça aussi ça faisait partie des choses auquelles Soul Society commençait à s'habituer.

* * *

26/31 :3


	27. Letters

Il l'avait retourné mille fois dans sa tête, mais rien ne semblait corect. Et quand il avait enfin osé mettre les mots sur le papier, ça semblait encore plus jurant. Il avait raturé les trois pauvres lignes de texte tellement de fois que sa feuille ressemblait plus à une grosse tache noire qu'autre chose. Pourtant ce n'était pas une chose tellement compliquée à faire à la base, mais il venait d'y passer plus d'une heure et il n'avait avancé à rien. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le labo, tout le monde était parti, il était tout seul dans sa division et ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui avait d'avoir réussi à écrire ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être que s'il posait son stylo un moment, qu'il allait penser à autre chose, il pourrait enfin trouver la tournure de phrase qu'il lui fallait...

Il fallut un petit moment pour que Kisuke puisse se relever de sa surprise, sous le regard tout à fait neutre de Hiyori. Il ne l'avait pas entendu passer juste derrière lui, et quand elle avait commencé à parler, il avait lancé un cri de surprise et s'était retrouvé étalé sur le sol.

- Tu devrais faire du bruit quand tu marches, Hiyori-san... J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque...

- S'il en faut qu'ça... Qu'ess-tu fous, en fait? Hiyori prit le papier griffoné et le retourna dans tous les sens pour essayer de trouver la logique dedans, et finalement le lança à Kisuke, qui l'attrapa au vol en se rasseyant.

- Je tente de trouver une façon de dire à Hirako-san que j'aimerais qu'il soit libre demain soir pour...

- T'sais, c'est pour Shinji. T'as qu'à juste mettre que tu veux qu'il te tienne compagnie d'main, et il vient courir, l'abruti.

- Je ne peux pas mettre ça, enfin!

- Et pourquoi? Trop direct? T'as peur qu'il le prenne mal, le fait que tu l'invites à passer une soirée avec toi? 'Tain mais vous êtes débiles, c'est pas possible! Tu l'fais bouger pour quoi, enfin?

Sous les instructions particulièrement brutes de Hiyori, Kisuke réussit à écrire sa note; Shinji était absent le lendemain pour cause de mission, il la laisserait sur son bureau et attendrait l'heure indiquée, avant de partir vers la Terre. Mais il ne dit rien à Hiyori sur le but de la soirée.

Inutile de tout révéler, surtout vu à quel point son idée était presque suicidaire. Pour faire une surprise à son meilleur ami, Kisuke avait organisé un concert. Sur Terre, dans un bar anonyme de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Quasiment personne n'était au courant, à part Tessai qui se chargerait de l'activation du Senkaimon, et Yoruichi qui ne pouvait pas physiquement ne pas être au courant de tout ce qui touchait à son ami d'enfance. A part eux, personne ne savait pour la sortie tout à fait illégale vers le monde humain, chose qui pouvait leur coûter leurs grades de capitaine dans le meilleur des cas, et leurs têtes dans le pire.

* * *

27/31, on en voit la fin!

Merci à ceux qui suivent jusqu'ici! 3


	28. Promise

Shinji venait de passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie, et tout ça à cause de cette idée complètement suicidaire. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire au début, mais il était bien là, dans un merveilleux bar qui puait la fumée et la bière bon-marché, à écouter groupe de jazz sur groupe de jazz, tous plus entrainants et plus forts, à être assis dans une chaise à moitié défoncée avec un verre presque vide devant lui, et son scientifique débile à côté de lui, qui devait certainement essayer de comprendre pourquoi cette musique intéressait tant de monde.

Son scientifique. Le putain de débile abruti qui lui avait offert un truc pareil pour son anniversaire. L'espèce de sale crétin adorable qui risquait tranquillement sa carrière et sa vie pour lui offrir une soirée entière à se noyer dans un monde tellement loin de Soul Society, un monde de bruit, de musique et de danse. Et quand le concert se fut terminé, la soirée ne l'était pas du tout. Ce n'était pas prévu dans les plans de Kisuke, il n'avait organisé que le concert (oui, "que" le concert, en toute l'illégalité et l'irrégularité la plus totale...), donc Shinji l'avait trainé vers le premier bar qu'il vit. Ils avaient toute la nuit, il fallait en profiter au maximum parce que personne ne savait quand serait la fois prochaine où ils pourraient faire une chose pareille de nouveau.

Le bar où ils étaient posés n'était pas moins enfumé ni moins rempli de monde, et ça lui allait très bien. Kisuke semblait légèrement plus nerveux, mais vu qu'il avait avoué que c'était sa première fois sur Terre, ça pouvait se comprendre. Et ça pouvait expliquer pourquoi il prenait un soin particulier à vider les verres qui s'entassaient devant lui. Et il était tellement adorable quand il buvait, quand ses yeux brillaient sous l'effet de l'alcool et qu'il était encore plus maladroit que d'habitude, que Shinji avait un mal fou à se retenir. Il avait envie de lui sauter dessus à cette table de bar et de le coincer, de l'embrasser, enfin, de le sentir vibrer contre lui, de l'avoir enfin, mais il fallait qu'il se retienne. C'était essentiel.  
Alors il finit par poser son verre d'un air sérieux et tira sur la manche de son collègue. C'était le seul geste dont il pouvait se permettre, et dans son état, Kisuke ne remarquerait peut-être pas à quel point il tremblait tout bas.

- Hep...l'scientifique. T'veux bien m'promettre un truc?

- Hirako-san? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- J't'ai posé une question, tu m'promets quelq'chose?

- Ce que tu veux...

Un sourire amer lui glissa sur le visage; il ne pouvait rien demander de plus, et tout ça pour protéger son débile.

- J'veux qu'tu m'promettes qu'on va rev'nir. Souvent. Qu'on va rev'nir écouter d'la musique en buvant du mauvais alcool, tous les deux. Tu peux faire ça?

Tant pis s'il était trop ivre pour comprendre l'urgence dans la voix de Shinji, ce n'était pas important. Shinji avait juste besoin d'entendre deux mots, qui vinrent très rapidement.

- C'est promis, Hirako-san.

* * *

28/31

J'adore celui-ci, ça se voit, je suppose? :3


	29. Simple

Son raisonnement n'évait rien de compliqué, au contraire. C'était la chose la plus simple et logique à son problème. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre comme ça, il savait que ça allait finir par dégénérer et restait émerveillé que ça n'ait pas déjà été le cas. Un jour il ferait la profonde idiotie d'approcher Kisuke de trop près, il laisserait trainer une main, un regard, ou quelque chose du même genre, et quelque chose exploserait.

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il arrête d'être aussi familier avec lui. Ce n'était pas dur en théorie. Il fallait juste qu'il arrête de passer quasiment toutes ses soirées soit à la Douzième, soit dans ses quartiers, soit dans ceux de Kisuke, à boire et à parler. Il fallait juste qu'il reprenne son habitude de s'enfermer dans son bureau à écouter ses vinyles jusqu'à la nuit tombée, et qu'il retrouve son lit ensuite. Il fallait juste qu'il se contente de nouveau d'Aizen, de la façon dont sa peau semblait vouloir s'enfuir à chaque fois que le brun l'effleurait, le goût amer dans sa bouche quand il atteignait l'orgasme avec lui, et le dégoût à sa propre idiotie.  
Oui. C'était une idée d'une simplicité folle.

Sauf que ce n'était pas possible. Il savait, _savait_, qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire.

* * *

29/31

Un drabble court, ça changera d'hier :3


	30. Future

Ma Muse part en trip un peu profond après minuit, veuillez m'en excuser :3

* * *

Un vent mauvais soufflait ce soir-là, et même si elle n'était pas facilement prédisposée à avoir des pressentiments sans fondement, il y avait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer. Elle avait observé ces deux idiots depuis dix ans, aucun de leurs secrets ne l'étaient pour elle, elle avait toujours essayé de leur donner des coup de main, même si ça n'avait pas donné quoi que ce soit. Et maintenant, elle le savait. Ils seraient ensemble toute leur vie, c'était évident.

Elle savait que Shinji avait tenté de s'arrêter, comme on s'arrêterait de prendre une drogue bien trop douce et bien trop dangereuse, et qu'il était revenu à la charge, incapable de se tenir éloigné même s'il l'avait voulu. Et Kisuke n'était pas mieux, même si elle savait qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il était presque devenu quelqu'un d'autre, n'attendant que les moments où Shinji viendrait lui rendre visite pour le tirer hors de son labo.

Oui, ces deux-là ne seraient séparés que par une catastrophe, mais Yoruichi ne voulait pas y penser. Parce qu'imaginer quelle sorte d'horreur viendrait les arracher l'un à l'autre, c'était beaucoup trop douloureux.

* * *

30/31


	31. Ending

Et avec ce drabble se termine le mois de Juillet, le mois consacré à ces deux idiots adorables. :3

* * *

Toute sa force le quittait tandis qu'il se concentrait pour ne pas quitter Aizen des yeux. il pouvait voir les corps immobiles des autres, tous étalés sur le sol à se tordre pendant que la Hollowification prenait le dessus. C'était le chaos, une peur glacée s'emparait de son esprit, son corps ne répondait plus, et pendant tout ce temps, une seule chose cohérante occupait ses pensées.

Aizen.

_Aizen..._

Il avait réussi à déjouer toute sa surveillance, il l'avait manipulé comme un enfant, avait trouvé la façon parfaite de se venger. Car c'était une vengeance, il en était certain. Et à force de jouer avec le feu, il s'était brûlé vif, et avait entraîné les autres dans sa chute vertigineuse. Et tout ça à cause de sa fierté, sa certitude qu'il pouvait contrôler Aizen, alors qu'en fait, c'était Aizen qui avait tout contrôlé depuis le début.

Il se forçait à ne pas quitter Sakanade, sa main se serrait autour de la garde, priant à qui entendrait, à n'importe qui, d'avoir la force de faire au moins un geste, au moins un seul pour prouver qu'il n'était pas vaincu, qu'il pouvait encore une fois tenir tête à son lieutenant machiavélique, mais c'était peine perdue et il le savait. Sa vision se brouillait encore plus et bientôt il s'écroula à genoux. Son masque était lourd, glacial et infernal en même temps...et toujours ce regard condescendant qui l'effleurait, comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un insecte qui se ferait bientôt écraser...

Tout était fini à présent, et quand Aizen leva son sabre pour donner le coup de grâce, Shinji ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le regarder, paralysé, se maudissant de ne rien pouvoir faire, d'avoir laissé Aizen faire comme il lui plaisait...puis il y eut un bruissement, à peine audible, un silence qui hurlait par sa seule presence, la lumière de la lune sur un autre sabre... Shinji n'arrivait plus à suivre, sa conscience vacillant dangereusement. Mais il comprit une seule chose, la seule chose qui pouvait lui donner un espoir, peu importe la minceur. Kisuke était là. Kisuke les avait retrouvés et il se tenait entre Aizen et eux.

Aizen...qui n'attendait probablement que ce moment pour frapper et se débarasser enfin de lui...

Dans un dernier effort qui lui demanda tout ce qu'il avait encore comme volonté, Shinji se redressa et le fusilla du regard.

- Kisuke! Pourquoi t'es v'nu, crétin?

- C'est quoi, ce masque moche..?

Shinji en resta tellement ebahi qu'il faillit éclater de rire à l'instant. Toute sa peur s'envola pendant un court instant, juste le temps de croiser le regard franc, clair et apaisant de son abruti de scientifique. Un regard qui semblait dire "_je te le promets, je m'occupe de tout, alors tu n'as rien à craindre_". Et il le crut sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, sombrant enfin dans l'inconscience.

La fin n'était pas encore pour maintenant, malgré tout.

* * *

Je remercie mes lecteurs pour leur patience et leur reviews. Et je vous laisse... Jusqu'à demain! Où une nouvelle série de drabbles commencera! Oui, parce que je suis dingue et que j'aime ça.

m ( _ _ ) m


End file.
